Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of services that enable users to view and distribute content (e.g., songs, movies, pictures, electronic books, etc.) over the Internet using mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones). However, in developing markets (e.g., China, India, and Africa) Internet access is still a challenge. More specifically, many users in these regions have to rely on content vendors, invest in a computer, or utilize slow one-to-one content sharing technologies (e.g., Bluetooth®) in order to obtain content via the Internet. As a result, a majority of users in developing countries have limited access to content that is distributed over the Internet and/or social networking services (e.g., FACEBOOK, TWITTER, etc.). Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to provide users in emerging markets with the ability to obtain and to distribute content using mobile devices.